imperialstarfleetempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Historical Records: History of Imperial Starfleet Empire
A New Hope for the Rebels In 2375, the Terran Resistance was able to achieve independance from the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance following the intervention of visitors from another universe who were successful in disabling Regent Worf's Negh'var Class Flagship and capturing him. (DS9: The Emporer's New Cloak) This victory had come with the assistance of two Ferengi who were not native to this universe. Both Quark and Rom travelled back to their universe shortly after there travels with Ezri Dax (Mirror) and Brunt (Mirror). The Interdimensional Transporter developed by Chief of Operations, Miles's O'Brian (Prime Universe) was destroyed afterwards by his counterpart in order to prevent any futher interference from the Prime Universe, one of which had led the original Terran Empire under Spock to crumble and be easily invaded by the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance. During this time, the Terran Empire began to liberate other worlds such as the Trill Homeworld who had served the resistance faithfully during the resistance against the Alliance. However despite this, recent experience of their enslavement by aliens forced the Terran Empire to return to its xenophobic treatment of other alien races. Under Emporer Jarresh Inyo, who himself was an alien, he declared his species inferiority to humans in order to obtain power within the Empire. Miles O'brian succeded at the start 2379 to form the Galactic Commonwealth, an organisation that was built out the principles of the Spock reformed Terran Empire. However Emporer O'Brian (Although he preferred not to use the term "Emporer" was killed in December 2382 by suspected loyalists of the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance. Throwing the Alpha Quadrant into turmoil. A Return to Tradition With O'Brian dead, his long standing friend, Julian Bashir who had become somewhat of a politician during the years working to build the commonwealth, abandoned the call for peace and advocated the creation of a new Empire. Believing that their could only be true peace for the Terran race with the tip of a blade, Bashir campaigned the member worlds of the Commonwealth to reject Cardassian-Klingon trade. Despite this wave of xenophobia, some alien species did prosper during this time, such as the Trill who were considered honorable allies under the Empire and many served in high ranking positions during the rebuild of Empire forces. It was at this time that Jaresh-Inyo, a respected Grazerite general directly called for war, he saw an oppotunity to gain power with the Terrans who had recently rebuilt Utopia Plantia Imperial Shipyards and were beginning to produce their own ships. Jaresh-Inyo's parents had been killed in a Cardassian-Klingon attack from the first invasion of the Terran Empire and he had sworn revenge. Bashir, now left with the job of keeping the Commonwealth together, with random anti-Terran groups growing the member governments saw an oppotunity to deal with both problems at once. He willingly supplied Jaresh-Inyo with the ships and men he needed to attack Alliance outposts. News of these attacks spread like wildfire through the Commonwealth, with both Vulcan and Andor fearing the vengenace of the Terrans due to their pacifist actions during the Alliance Invasion. The Battle of Bajor With a Terran Battlefleet secured, Jaresh-Inyo succeeded in mustering both Grazerite and Trill forces into one major engagement. Conditions of the Triparitite Armistice with the Alliance had forced the Terran Resistance to give up control of Terok Nor due to the base being of Cardassian design. However Jaresh-Inyo believed that this was a huge tactical mistake as Terok Nor provided a massive oppotunity to push Alliance forces out of former Terran space once and for all. Consulting with Julian Bashir and Director Micheal Eddington, Jaresh was able to amass a fleet of over fifty Terran, Trill and Granzite vessels. However aside from the I.S.S. Defiant, all the Terran vessels were horriably outdated due to lack of starship development during the Alliance occupation. Both Alliance and Terran Fleets met over Bajor with former Terok Nor Overseer Kira Nerys acting as emmisary for the Alliance. Kira informed Jaresh that the Alliance did not wish for anymore bloodshead however they were willing to defend their territory in accordance with the Armistice. Jaresh was skeptical and unmoved by Kira's plea, indulging his bloodlust for revenge against the Alliance, he ordered all ships to make a full scale attack on the fleet protecting Terok Nor and Bajor. The ensuing conflict could have been very much humilating defeat for the Empire as the Imperial ships were horribly outnumbers and outgunned by the superior Keldon and Negh'var class cruisers. However another force entered the fray and helped the Terrans to win the day. This race was called Argussian, former slaves of the Alliance, they had won back their independance in a similar manner by keeping their superior technology a secret. The fleet was lead by Admiral D'Deridex Valentine who, after the battle was the first non-human to be granted the rank of Grand Admiral. An Empire Reborn With the Agussian Federation, Trill Solidarity, Granzite Empire and the Terran Commonwealth all proving victorious against the Alliance forces at Bajor, new found support within the Commonwealth was forming. The Alliance had crumbled to the point where the Klingon Empire had formally withdrew to their borders, facing their own internal insurrection. The Cardassian Union was now completely defenseless. This new union had now taken Terok Nor and struck fear into the very hearts of the Cardassian Union. However this was not enough for Jaresh-Inyo. Seeing a vital chance to attack the Cardassians at their weakest, he petitioned the allied powers to form into a new "Terran Empire" with himself as the first Emporer. The Commonwealth was officially dissolved at the request of Earth in later 2384 and Jaresh-Inyo was pronouced Emporer of the reformed Terran Empire. The Vulcans, fearing the oppressive ways of the original Terran Empire would return in due course petitioned against this and even attempted to have Jaresh-Inyo killed. However this provoked a violent response from the Empire, causing a massive bombardment of Vulcan, destroying ShiKahr City and causing the deaths of over 3 million Vulcan civilians. The Vulcan Government was forced to cede, once again to the might of the Terran Empire. Imperial Capital Worlds *Earth (Terra) - Capital *Andor - Vassal *Argussia - Vassal *Granzia - Vassal *Trill - Vassal *Rigel - Vassal *Tellar - Vassal *Vulcan - Annexed *Bolia - Annexed *Catia - Annexed *Bajor - Annexed *Benzar - Annexed *Bynas - Annexed Task Force Avenger With the Empire fully established, new "Task Forces" were established using designs found in the late Emporer O'Brian's notebook. It was discovered that he had recovered a detailed database from the Prime Universe documenting several new ship designs which were both current and powerful at the same time. In a matter of months, shipyard production at both Mars, Argussia and Trill had increased by almost 200% due to new replication technologies provided from the Prime Universe. The Empire was able to lead several successful campaigns against the Cardassian and a number of different worlds who resisted the rule of the Empire. Many new improvements were made during this time such as Quantum Torpedoes, Quantum Slipstream Drive and Multi-Vector Assault Mode. In September of 2387, Task Force Avenger was launched under the command of Grand Admiral D'Deridex Orici and Vice Admiral Lynnywinny Resident. Their mission was to side track through the badlands and attempt to surprise Cardassian forces allowing them to make a direct strike on Cardassia itself. Grand Admiral Valentine led a fleet of twenty Terran Warships into the Badlands in an attempt to suprise Cardassian forces and bomb Cardassia itself, ensure the genocide of the Cardassian race. However the Fleet was scanned by a coveriant tetyon beam to which a displacement wave moved towards the fleet. Vice Admiral Lynnywinny Resident took command of the Fleet when Grand Admiral Valentine was killed when the displacement wave hit and the Fleet found itself in the Delta Quadrant. Vice Admiral Lynnywinny and Captain Benjamin Brougham both attacked the Caretaker's array, attempting to capture the technology would allow them to return home after Lynnywinny poisoned the Caretaker lifeform with a sporosistian toxin developed by the I.S.S. Proteus's Chief Science Officer, Lieutenant Skyvaal Valun. However the Kazon Collective arrived and attempted to protect the nearby Ocampa by driving the damaged fleet off and destroying the array to prevent its technology from ever being used. Vice Admiral Lynnywinny was forced to draw the Fleet back to a neighbouring system where she decided to create a new Empire, siezing a new oppotunity to build a powerful new force in the Delta Quadrant. Daughter of Grand Admiral Valentine was appointed Empress by the newly formed ISE Command Staff in order to act as a "figurehead" puppet for the Command Staff and rally the Fleet. Admiral Yato Jinn, Captain of the Destroyed I.S.S. Thoth was promoted to Grand Admiral and put in charge of the entire Imperial Starfleet Empire Fleet. A "Second" Empire Facing a harsh situation with no way to return to the Alpha Quadrant, Vice Admiral Lynnywinny Resident was unable to consider any other alternative except for permenant colonisation of Audrey IV, a planet far enough away from the numbers of hostile species who had proven resistant to the Empires rule. The Quantum Slipstream Drive on the I.S.S. Proteus had also been destroyed, meaning that they had no way to contact the Empire. Lynnywinny knew that to the Empire, they had failed in there mission and were most likely considered dead, meaning that if they returned to the Alpha Quadrant, they would face the penalty of failure... Death. The newly appointed Grand Admiral Yato Jinn saw a massive oppotunity to take charge from Lynnywinny and first few days on Audrey erupted into a massive power struggle between the two. Finally, Captain Benjamin Brougham and the Fleet Captains assembled and refused to back either Yato or Lynnywinny. This proved to be a dangerous move, but also a wise one forcing both to back down and listen to what the Fleet Captains suggested. Captain Brougham suggested installing a "Royal" figure at the top of this new Empire in order to keep order amongst the fleet and give the people a figurehead to idolise. Lynnywinny was intrigued by this idea however Yato was not and after much arguement, he finally relented. Both saw this as an oppotunity to share power on a council and the royal figure would have to be somebody who could be easily manipulated and influenced by both of them. Lynnywinny suggested the young daughter of the late Admiral Orici who had been serving as a Tactical Officer on the I.S.S. Nemesis. Her father was considered a hero and many would flock to support her. So in October 2387, Drrexia Orici was crowned Empress Drrexia Orici I. Her first move as Empress did exactly as they both wanted, establishing a council to aid her in ruling the Empire. However it was never decided where the true power lies... Category:Important Documents Category:Fleet Category:Science Database